Just a Glance
by CookieMagic21
Summary: When the final chapter of the Dark Lord's reign closed, people recovered but no one expected the hard blow of a family being ripped apart by a Death Eater. Hermione and Harry gets to Hogwarts not knowing their respective hertiages. They feel a pull towards each other but people want them apart. (Not J.K Rowling, I am not transphobic.)
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey! You might have noticed that I have delected some chapters but that is because I am rewriting them and I would like them to make sense.**

It was October 31st 1981 where everything changed in the Wizarding World: a spy betrayed his friends; a man lost his freedom; a werewolf lost his friends; the Dark Lord 'died', two young parents were tortured to insanity leaving their 15-month-and-1-day-old son alone, and two young parents lost their lives leaving their 15-month-old son orphaned. Their lives were in disarray after that day. The spy went in disguise as a rat at a poor Wizarding Household, the Weasleys. The man who lost his freedom went to Azkaban, Wizarding Prison. The werewolf drowned himself in his friends' favourite non-alcohol beverage, Butterbeer, alone in his cottage while going through jobs like how a harlot goes through partners. The Dark Lord's remaining part of his soul was trapped in Albania, thinking of a way out. The 15-month-and-1-day-old son was sent to leave with his paternal grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. The 15-month-old child got sent to his maternal aunt, uncle through marriage and his cousin (who was around the same age) in the Muggle World. The lives of Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lord Voldemort, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter changed that day along with Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix members and the neutral families.

Was it a better change? Yes. They could live in peace without having to watch their backs and carried on about their lives like no war ever happened. But they knew that each year at Halloween, they would carry a look of despair everywhere they went, giving their respects to the deaths of James and Lily Potter.

But, despite how they went past the 'death' of Lord Voldemort, they all knew that the Death Eaters would not follow any attacks after their leaders supposed death, right?

_Saturday 28th November 1983_

_Dark Mark spotted again!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yes, dear readers, you read that right. The Dark Mark was seen above a family home at Kensington, London after nearly a month of silence._

_A ghastly pale 27-year-old Lord Lysander Guerriero was found first near the stairs with a pool of blood. After an autopsy, one of the best Healers at St Mungos, Healer Tonks, confirmed that he was shot with an unknown curse which the only effect was lacerating him after being shot with a torture curse for a few minutes. Lady Guerriero, 28-year-old Antoinette Guerriero (née Dolohov), was found near her husband who was killed by a simple _Avada Kedavra_. When she was found, there were tear tracks down her cheeks and her wrists were bruised with handprints which suggested that she was forced to watch her husband being tortured by the intruders. There were also signs of rape on her person (from a tear of her womb to sperm samples in her mouth) before being killed when Healer Tonks diagnosed her. Let me be the first to say that my heart goes out to their families and colleagues. Lord Lysander Guerriero was one of the most gifted Hit Wizards in the Ministry while Lady Antoinette Guerriero was a Spell Creator for London's branch of Gringotts_. _They were respected in the Wizarding World for their intelligence and being skilful duellists._

_What was even more devastating was that the young couple's 4-year-old daughter (and heiress to the Guerriero estate), Hermione, was not seen at all at the residence. The new Head Auror Dewberry, one of the Aurors who arrived at the scene when informed by a squib that lived there said: "Even though Heiress Guerriero was not found on the property when my colleagues and I searched the residence, Auror Dirwick felt a magical trace which seemed to have been resembled a trace belonging to one of the newest Death Eaters before You-Know-Who was defeated, Darren Jugson. We can only think that Jugson Apparated Heiress Guerriero with him to an unknown location."_

_So are we safe at all? Is there a new Dark Lord amongst us or is there are still some Death Eaters causing fear again?_

Frantic murmurs rippled across the Wizarding World. The public's heads were at a blur.

Did they see that right?

Did the _Daily Prophet _really write that?

After 2 years of silence, why now?

There were lots of questions going around both Wizarding and the Muggle (when word got there) Worlds but the question that remained on everyone's lips in the Wizarding World was: are they not safe after all?

* * *

The next day after the attack was committed; the city of Marylebone saw a young man, who looked around 26, holding a girl of 4 years of age by her throat. The young man had blonde hair which was curly and he had smouldering nearly-black eyes while the girl had frizzy chestnut-brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. He seemed to be talking to her in a seemly abandoned house and the young girl had a look of fright on her face.

"You know girly, you remind me of your mother: puckered lips, sultry voice, and perhaps a tight throat," the dark-haired wizard mused. "Perhaps I should make sure that you have some use in this world before taking you to an orphanage where you would be unloved."

When his eyes trailed her frightened physique sickeningly slow, the young witch kneed the dark-haired man which caused him to curse. When he was too busy clutching his crotch, the witch raced out of the abandoned house.

When she did, she ran into a middle-aged man. He didn't look like the wizard who tried to molest her but instead had blue eyes which sparkled in the light and he had sandy blonde hair which reached just underneath his ears. He was carrying a flask of coffee in his left hand and a shoulder bag hung over his right shoulder full of papers. When she collided with the man, his open flask of coffee spilled over his blue shirt. When she saw the damage she caused, she cried and said 'I am sorry!' over and over again. The man calmed her down by saying he can get out by _Vanish Gold_.

"Where are your parents, child?" The middle-aged man asked kindly crouching in front of her and gave the little girl a tissue.

"A bad man killed them," the girl said miserably and dried the tears off with the tissue he gave her.

"I am Daniel Rivers and I am a social worker for the Police here in Marylebone. How about we get you to an adoption centre and get you signed in?" The man asked and she nodded slowly.

They walked to the nearest adoption centre in silence with the social worker glancing at the 4-year-old child to make sure she was there. When they reached there, Daniel asked about her deceased parents' names, her own full name, if she had any medical history, and when she was born to put in her file for the system at the adoption centre. He learnt that the girl's name was Hermione (it was on a locket that was tucked under her t-shirt). The locket has a picture of her parents (along with the names in small cursive on the frame) and it had the shortened version of her date of birth: 19th September 1979 and she has congenital heart block and had the mandatory shots given to infants. As he waited for the computer to process the data and save it, he watched Hermione reading a book written for 8-year-olds but it was written in Italian. He glanced at the computer and saw that the progress bar was done and told her that she is officially on the system and can get adopted. As he went to the door, he felt her hug him as she whispered 'thank you'.

When Daniel arrived at his work with 10 minutes to spare before being late after lunch, he started organising his files filled with many cases after changing his shirt from the coffee-soiled shirt to one in his locker. But he passively done this task as his mind drifted off to the little girl he helped. She appeared to be very intellectual despite her tender age and knew many things for survival.

* * *

**27th March 1984**

The day at Marylebone adoption centre started off with a man named Kaiden Granger, looking for a child at around 10 o'clock. He started to give up on hope when he finally found a young girl who was reading _Notre-Dame de Paris_ in French. The social worker who was with him and his best friend, Romy West, informed him that the girl was in the system for a couple of months but during the short period she was in the system, she showed that she can speak, listen and read English, Italian, French and Greek fluently. Kaiden was grateful for learning French and Italian respectively for his GCSEs and carrying it on until degree level.

That day, Mr Granger signed a document saying he want to foster one Hermione.

* * *

**27th September 1984**

After 6 long months, Hermione is legally Kaiden Granger's ward and the second child in his care- first one being a son named Hugo Granger, aged 6. From that day on forth, she was known as Hermione Jean Hope Granger, named after her adoptive aunt and adoptive grandmother.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**According to the official UK government website (as of September 2020) states that they can be your ward if the fostered child 'cannot go back to their birth family' and 'doesn't want to be adopted' then it will be long-term until Hermione is of age. According to some research, the child may take the last name of their foster parent if they choose to. Due to Hermione's parents not being known to the people in the centre, she took Kaiden's last name (the same applies to Hugo). **


	2. His Heritage

**AN: I am sorry guys for not updating for a while! I want to thank the people who followed and favorited my story. It really means a lot. Anyway, I will update this story soon and stay safe everyone!**

* * *

**22st July 1991**

Harry Potter of No4 Private Drive was tired. Years of hard work for his miserable relatives and then the intense work for primary school left him weak every night and fall asleep before his head hit the pillow. Despite this all, it made it all more-or-less impervious to the sensation of tiredness so he continued to pull weeds at 35 degrees Celsius heat like it was every other day in summer. But, still, he carried on his chores list which he, unfortunately, does not share with his cousin (who looked like a pig with a wig).

The gruelling garden work wasn't the sole contributing factor to his exhaustion, either. He had been having nightmares consisting of a bright green light followed by a sickening laugh. Almost every night, he heard the same laugh and the same red eyes beckoning into his soul. These nightmares enticed him despite being repeatedly told that his parents died in a car crash (while being drunk) with him, Harry, being the sole survivor leaving him a lightning bolt scar.

His musings were interrupted by the abrupt yelling of his uncle telling him to work faster. Harry sighed for the 5th time that morning, thinking it was going to be a long summer before going, as expected, to Stonewall High.

When he finished his chore and ate his lunch, his aunt handed him a torch and a dust cleaner and told him to go to the attic to clean it up. Harry went up obediently and opened the door. Inside were lots of boxes filled with things from his cousin's, Dudley's, childhood from his baby books and CDs. The attic was mainly used for storage which couldn't fit in his, Dudley's, 2nd bedroom. Most of the boxes in the attic were filled with things slobbered over, bitten into, tore by or broken by Dudley during his 11 year long life. Other than that, a small percentage of the boxes were used to cherish his aunt and uncle's lives ranging from their wedding pictures to their childhood pictures. Despite all of these boxes carrying treasured memories, the attic looked untouched due to the dust building up and spider webs around. Harry tied back his messy hair into a small ponytail with a small hair band he had on his wrist (his aunt gave it to him reluctantly so his hair would not fall out when he made the food) and got to work.

As he worked, he found a Walkman Cassette Player (from Sony) lying on the floor, a present from his aunt Marge to Dudley for his 5th birthday. His cousin Dudley used it for a couple of days before he broke it by accidently sitting it and Harry's Aunt Petunia placed it inside a box and left said box inside the attic. Despite being told he was worthless all his life, his aunt and uncle acknowledged a few skills of his: his cooking and his ability to fix things pretty quickly. Harry remembered that his relatives found out his ability to fix things when he and Dudley were both 6 and he fixed Dudley's remote car toy and ever since, the Dursleys used their nephew to fix things for free instead of calling a handyman to fix it for £20. Harry sighed and placed the Walkman inside his oversized shorts pockets and carried on cleaning the attic.

Moving 2 boxes and dusting them off later, he sat down in front of the window when he heard his aunt telling him to make dinner. He opened the attic door and went to the kitchen after putting back his torch and the Walkman player in his cupboard. After making dinner (lamb lasagne from starch), he walked to his designated seat at the dining table after serving his relatives their food and gave himself the smallest portion and waited for everyone finishing their portion so he clean everything up.

He was sent to his cupboard after he cleaned everyone's dishes and he quickly fixed the broken Walkman Cassette Player in under 3 hours after changing into his pyjamas and fell into a deep slumber before his head contacted his not-so-comfortable pillow.

* * *

**Later that night, 2am**

Shadows wavered around him as his conscious mind overthrow his sleep pattern. The crispy and tangy taste lingered in his mouth and the smell of a lavender scent which he could not quite place in his mind but still faintly recognised overtook his sense of smell.

"Why am I out of Elysium?" A deep masculine voice questioned.

"You are not the only one here James," another said bitterly yet clearly teasing. This voice seemed to be a bit more high pitched and more articulated- perhaps belonging to a woman.

"Lily! You are here too! I wonder why we are here." The masculine voice, belonging to a 'James', pondered.

"James, sweetheart, it is hard to know why or where we are if we cannot see," the voice, Lily, stated irritably.

"Right... hold on...It is a good thing I still have my wand." James cleared his throat. "_Lumos_"

A bright light appeared out of nowhere and Harry opened his suddenly heavy eyelids up to see a much older version of himself with hazel eyes and glasses holding a woman with fiery-red hair and the same emerald green eyes as Harry's. Could the people in front of him be his parents but they do not seem human as they had a strange glow around them? His aunt Petunia always told him, in a disgusted manner, that he inherited his mum's emerald green eyes and his dad's horrendous eye sight along with being his carbon copy. He looked around and realised that the man, who might have been his father, probably changed his cupboard/bedroom to be bigger. He got out of his bed/cot and turned on the light and the man said _Nox_, extinguishing the light emitting from his wand.

"Who are you?" Harry asked politely.

Both of the adults glanced at each other before nodding almost unnoticeable by Harry.

"We are your parents, Harry... in ghost form." James said awkwardly while rubbing his neck.

"But ghosts are not real," the orphan stated determinedly while he was shaking his head.

"Yes they are," Lily said softly. "There are some at Hogwarts."

Seeing their son's confused face, James asked "Surely whoever is looking after you told you about Hogwarts, Harry?"

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never told me about Hogwarts," Harry answered with a hint of certainty.

His parents looked shocked.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"Sorry?" barked Lily, turning to James before placing a silencing charm around the enlarged cupboard which acted as a bedroom for their son. "It's them that should be sorry! I thought Petunia would get over her petty grudge of her own sister being a witch but no! She hasn't even informed her own nephew, her own flesh and blood, about Hogwarts!"

His mother took a few deep breaths despite not needing the oxygen.

"Harry, did you ever wonder where your mother and I met? Why you made thing happen when you was scared or angry?" James asked gently.

"See?" said his father gently. "The reasons why you do these things are because you are a wizard. You are like us."

"Is that how you made a light appear? Are the spells that you learn written in Latin? When do I get in?" Harry rushed excitingly.

"One question at a time," Lily chuckled.

"Yes that is how I produced a light and yes the spells we learn are Latin. You will get a letter by an owl around your 11th birthday and, I assume, an escort would show you Diagon Alley. There is an entrance around the back of an old pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron' and you have to, if I remember correctly, you count three up and 2 across from above the dustbin and a small hole appears which will grow."

"What is in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Well there is a bank, Gringotts, where you can get money and get an inheritance test. I recommend getting that- Lily told me that her parents, before they died, said she was adopted and we never got a chance to see who she is related to. There is a bookshop called _Flourish and Blotts_ and there is an ice cream parlour called _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_. There are stores for Potion ingredients, a joke shop and many more." James answered while he smiled fondly at the memories.

"If what you said about magic is true with me having it, does that mean that Aunt Petunia was lying about how you two died?" Harry asked.

"What did they tell you?" James asked.

"Aunt Petunia always said you two died in a car crash and I got my scar from when a tree branch." Harry said.

"She said what!" Lily declaimed. "Harry, sweetheart, your mother and I died because a man... a man who is very well-known in our world- Voldemort. We heard rumours in the afterlife that he tried to kill you too but he could not do it. You never got your scar on your forehead from any car crash but from Voldemort aimed a powerful, evil curse. I believe you are famous now in the Wizarding world because of that. No one has ever lived after he decided to kill them, no one except you." Lily said with pride.

"If you two are ghosts how did you come here if you two were in Elysium?" Harry asked.

"I know why," James said. "When we came here you had an afterglow of faint blue. The glow is still here which means that you come to an inheritance. You see my mother, Euphemia, was a Rousseau before she married my father. The Rousseaus are famous across Europe due being Necromancers, Parselmouths and having pyrokinesis. Necromancers are people who can summon the dead and they emit a fait blue when they do so like you did so today. A parselmouth is someone who can speak the language of the snakes or parseltougue. Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, shape and manipulate fire. These abilities are only inherited and sometimes associate them to Dark magic but the Rousseaus are known for using them for good. "

"So I inherited it," Harry stated.

"Yes you did Harry," Lily said with a small smile appeared on her unblemished face.

Harry stifled a yawn and, not wanting to be rude, said: "Sorry."

"Nonsense Harry," James disregarded. "You best sleep now."

"Good night Harry," James and Lily spoke softly and kissed him on his forehead.

James changed the room back to a cupboard so his orphaned son's relative will not be suspicious and Harry emitted a faint blue, sending his deceased parents back to Elysium before returning to his dreams.

* * *

**1st August 1991**

Harry stared at the ceiling of his new bedroom (despite it being the smallest in the house) as the echoes of his past resurfaced in his mind. The sounds of his parents trying to save him stilled echoed through the walls of his aunt's house - but only to him. He felt horrible that his parents' lives ended... because of him. Every day he felt the ripping burden of their deaths, James and Lily Potter's, was his fault. Voldemort came for him not them. Despite what his mind kept on telling him, he still felt the tight knot lingering inside his chest each time he saw the picture he has residing on his shelf which he found in the attic when he cleaned it.

When the Wizarding World thought of their saviour, they think of a heroic 10-year-old boy with shaggy black hair having a big ego and living in a castle. But, instead, Harry Potter was a boy who lives at his aunt's normal house in a normal neighbourhood playing house elf for her family. No one would expect the 'boy-who-lived' being emotionally abused like a commoner in the 1800's but, alas, it happened. When the Wizarding World thought of their saviour's bedroom, they think of a penthouse-sized room full of Wizarding games (Gobstones, Exploding Snap, and Wizard's Chess) and full of Quidditch Posters but instead his bedroom is the cupboard under the stairs which only has room for a cot and a few bits and bobs (broken toys and cleaning supplies).

2 days after parents, in ghost form, came here, he told his aunt and uncle, after his Hogwarts letter came, he knew about the Wizarding World and he asked kindly if they could sent Hogwarts a letter saying that their nephew will go and asking for someone to escort him. His birthday was the day he met Rubeus Hagrid (the Keeper of Keys and Ground of Hogwarts) who escorted him to Leaky Cauldron and got to Gringotts.

When they got there, they were greeted by the sight of about a hundred goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.  
"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take an inheritance test for Mr Harry Potter and ter take some money outta his safe."

"Of course," the goblin said and signalled another goblin to come their way. The two spoke softly in gobbledegook before the goblin, by the name of Griphook, took Harry to a private room for an inheritance test and told Hagrid to wait outside.

The inheritance test required 3 drops of blood inside an inkwell filled with royal blue coloured ink. Griphook dipped a feathered quill inside the inkwell and let go of the quill when he hovered it over a parchment. Harry assumed it will fall but instead held itself up and wrote.

Once it finished, Griphook's eyes skimmed through it with his eyes widened. He gave it back to Harry.

_Name: Harry James Fleamont Sirius Remus Potter (On Birth Certificate)_

_Harry J.F.S.R Potter (Shortened)_

_Date of Birth: 31st July 1980 (aged 11)_

_Blood Status: Pureblood_

_Parents: Lord James F.C.A.T.M Potter (FATHER- b. 27th March 1960 d. 31st October 1981)_

_Lady Liliana J Potter nee Ollivander (MOTHER- b. 30th January 1960 d. 31st October 1981)_

_Siblings: Unborn Sister (d. 31st October 1981)_

_Relatives (2 generations):_

_Fleamont H.R.X.A.M Potter (GRANDFATHER- b. 23rd April 1920 d. 31st December 1979)_

_Euphemia S Potter nee Rousseau (GRANDMOTHER- b. 14th May 1919 d. 2nd January 1980)_

_Liam H Ollivander (GRANDFATHER- b. 21st December 1939 d. 14th January 1960)_

_Clio D.K.O Ollivander nee Dumbledore (GRANDMOTHER- b. 23rd May 1940 d. 30th January 1960)_

_Mina G.L.P Evans nee Castellan (ADOPTIVE GRANDMOTHER- b. 14th February 1939 d. 3rd December 1979)_

_Graham F Evans (ADOPTIVE GRANDFATHER- b. 31st December 1939 d. 3rd December 1979)_

_Petunia J Dursley nee Evans (ADOPTIVE AUNT- b. 17th May 1958)_

_Vernon H Dursley (ADOPTIVE UNCLE- b. 31st September 1957)_

_Dudley V Dursley (ADOPTIVE FIRST COUSIN- b. 23rd June 1980)_

_Titles:_

_Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

_Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ollivander_

_Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

_Member of the Ancient House of Dumbledore_

_Heir Presumptive of the Most Regal, Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin_

_Heir Apparent to the La Più Regale, La Più Antico and La Più Nobile House of Rousseau_

Harry could not believe it; a commoner, such as himself, an heir to 5 Ancient Houses in the Wizarding World? Griphook, while Harry read the Inheritance test, took out 5 separate keys and 5 rings- all items held 5 emblems with mottos written in Latin.

"Heir Potter, what I have presented to you is your house keys and rings," Griphook said calmly. "You wear your heir rings on your ring finger of your right hand. Each heir or heiress is presented with a book called _Wizarding Politics and Traditions_ on their 7th birthday. Did you receive it?"

At his question, Harry shook his head to signify a negative. Griphook cursed in Gobbledegook and told another goblin to get Harry a copy of the book from the supplies.

"The book elaborates on Wizarding Culture and Traditions in Wizarding society ranging from customs and courting styles," Griphook explained after the goblin gave the book to Harry. "Your keys are placed on a key chain which we gave for free for people with multiple vaults. The key chain is charmed so that only the family it is intended for can see it and goblins. The rings are charged with the same spell."

"Thank you but for future references, you may call me Harry." Harry told the goblin.

"Of course Heir Pot- I mean Harry if you call me Griphook," the goblin said with a strained smile (as if he hasn't smile in a while).

Harry smiled charmingly and placed his book inside his battened leather bag and his key chain in his pocket. He placed his rings on his right ring finger and he watched them all merge into one. He and Griphook both stood and made their way to the door.

"Still got yer letter, Harry?" Hagrid asked as he got up from his seat.

Harry took the parchment envelope out of his battened leather bag.

"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."

Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope set_

_1 brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Do yeh have yer Gringotts keys?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes," Harry went through his leather bag and took out the chain which had his Gringotts keys hanging from.

"Good," Hagrid said jovially, trusting Harry as he cannot see it.

"Griphook, Mr Hagrid informed me that he requires entry to vault 713." The goblin from earlier said to his co-worker.

"I got a letter here Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly throwing up his chest. "It's about You-Know-What in vault 713." Griphook nodded and leaded the duo to the Gringotts carts.

Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up to the tracks towards them. They climbed in and were off.

Harry saw the Gringotts caverns were like a huge maze with lots of turns and forks. With every turn, there seemed to a new sight: a dragon here and an underground lake there; but one thing that resided throughout the ride where huge stalactites and stalagmites.

They reached a vault which had the Potter emblem on it engraved into its door and Griphook opened it. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins; columns of silver and heaps of little bronze coins.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All Harry's- it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? After all this time, he had a fortune under his name, buried deep under London.

Hagrid helped him pile some of it into a bag which Griphook gave him before they entered the vault.

"The gold ones are Galleons," Hagrid explained. "17 silver Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts, the bronze ones, to a Sickle."

"Harry, you have other vaults to your name but those are accessible after you took your Lordships at age 17." Griphook said when the 11-year-old boy finished piling on some into the bag.

"Vault 713 now, please," Hagrid asked kindly.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine and Harry leant over the side to try and see what was down at the dark bottom but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.

Vault 713 had no keyhole. Griphook told them to stand back and stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. He explained that anyone other than a Gringotts goblin tried that they will be sucked into the vault which they don't check every 10 years.

Something rather extraordinary had to be inside this security vault, he was sure of it. But instead Harry saw a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor which Hagrid picked up with care and tucked it deep inside his coat.

One wild cart-ride later, they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Hagrid suggested going to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ while he went to the Leaky Cauldron for a pint. There he met a fellow year-mate named Draco Malfoy as he got fitted into his robes. After Hagrid came back, Harry bought a lot of books from _Flourish and Blotts_, eager to learn about his parents' world. The books he brought ranged from his school curriculum books to history books; from published works from his future Professors to books for light-reading. Hagrid brought him a pet, a snowy owl which he affectionately called Hedwig when he went back home. They brought his potion ingredients and his quills and parchment. He got his wand (13 inches, yew with a phoenix feather for its core) as well.

Hagrid stuck out his right hand and, before harry could blink, a purple (though in the 3pm sunlight, it looked more blue than purple) triple-decker pulled up. Hagrid told the conductor, Stan Shunpike, to go to Privet Drive, for Harry, and Hogwarts, for himself, and gave 22 Sickles and they were off. During the journey, Hagrid hastily explained how to get on Platform Nine and Three Quarters and gave him his ticket before Harry had to go off.

* * *

Now, a day later, Harry pondered what his first day at Hogwarts would bring. Would he finally make friends? He hoped that not all wizards are like Draco Malfoy, the blond wizard he met, and like Hagrid- nice and friendly. Would they care about his personality and not what would come with being friends with the Boy-Who-Lived?

His thoughts were interrupted with the banging on the door. He sighed; guess he will find out on the 1st of September.

* * *

**Please review!**

**P.S: The Rousseau house is Italian so the title is written in Italian. **


	3. Sortings and Friendships

**Author's Note!**

**From now on,updates might be sacrised due to exams next year. Need to study you know!**

** Thanks to 1991 for your reviews!**

**Anyway... on to the story!**

* * *

_2nd September 1991_

_Hogwarts First Years Sorting Announcements!_

_By Elizabeth Faring _

_As you all know, yesterday the newest First Years were sorted into their houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. But due to the war which occurred from 1970 to 1981, the recent classes had dropped from 90 to 40. _

_The results have been sent to us recently and here they are:_

_Abbott, Hannah: Hufflepuff_

_Bones, Susan: Hufflepuff_

_Boot, Terry: Ravenclaw_

_Brocklehurst, Mandy: Ravenclaw _

_Brown, Lavender: Gryffindor_

_Bulstrode, Millicent: Slytherin_

_Corner, Michael: Ravenclaw _

_Cornfoot, Stephan: Ravenclaw_

_ Crabbe, Vincent: Slytherin_

_Davis, Tracey: Slytherin_

_Dunbar, Fay: Gryffindor_

_Entwhistle, Kevin: Hufflepuff_

_Finch-Fletchley, Justin: Hufflepuff_

_Finnigan, Seamus: Gryffindor_

_Goldstein, Anthony: Ravenclaw_

_Granger, Hermione: Gryffindor _

_Greengrass, Daphne: Slytherin _

_Hopkins, Wayne: Hufflepuff_

_Jones, Megan: Hufflepuff_

_Li, Sue: Ravenclaw_

_Longbottom, Neville: Gryffindor_

_Malfoy, Draco: Slytherin_

_Macmillan, Ernest: Hufflepuff_

_MacDougal, Morag: Ravenclaw_

_Malone, Roger: Hufflepuff_

_McCarthy-Montague, Phoenix: Slytherin_

_Moon, Lily: Hufflepuff_

_Nott, Theodore: Slytherin_

_Parkinson, Pansy: Slytherin_

_Patil, Padma: Ravenclaw _

_Patil, Parvati: Gryffindor_

_Perks, Sally-Anne: Slytherin_

_Potter, Harry: Gryffindor _

_Rivers, Oliver: Ravenclaw_

_Roper, Sophie: Hufflepuff_

_Smith, Sally: Gryffindor_

_Thomas, Dean: Gryffindor_

_Turpin, Lisa: Ravenclaw_

_Weasley, Ronald: Gryffindor_

_Zabini, Blaise: Slytherin_

_There is 10 Hufflepuffs, 11 Ravenclaws, 10 Gryffindors, and 9 Slytherins newly sorted._

* * *

**Saturday 7th September 1991**

Hermione played with her necklace. Her parents, Kaiden and Morgan Granger, gave it to her before she left for the Hogwarts Express the previous day. She subconsciously fiddled with the locket that she was found with- the last thing she had which got from her birth parents. The locket itself was a sterling silver heart that had intricate design with her first name in calligraphy and inside had a photo of her birth parents. On the boundaries of the photo of her parents on the side (it had their names: Lysander and Antoinette) and on the bottom, it said: 'Love from Mama and Papa'. On the inside cover, it had her birth date.

She sighed as her thoughts overwhelmed her. All of her life she was told that her parents died by a mysterious attack where they lived in. No one knew who she was when she arrived in Marylebone or how she arrived. She was told she was found, in a teary state, by a social worker, Daniel Rivers, who was good friends with Kaiden Granger. She was forever grateful for him finding her as she doesn't know what would have happened to her.

The locket glittered under the sun as she sat under a tree to write a letter to her foster father.

_Dear Dad,_

_How are you? How are Aunt Jean and Uncle Morgan? Is Hugo alright without me around? I hope that Sherlock is not giving you any trouble. I hope he doesn't miss me much but, alas, I can't bring corn snakes to Hogwarts (as far as I know of). I am on the waiting list of receiving a copy of the Hogwarts Charter and Flourish and Blotts sent me a letter saying it will come on Saturday. I will find out if I can bring Sherlock and, if I can, will bring him here over Christmas._

_School is amazing! The building is a castle and (according to Hogwarts: A History) is warded against Non-Magiques (I refuse to call you two or anyone 'Muggles'- it is simply degrading!). There are 4 houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Gryffindors are known for being brave at heart and their daring, nerve and chivalry. Slytherins are known for their cunning and ambition. Ravenclaws are known for their wit and love of learning. Hufflepuffs are known for being loyal and their patience. The sorting hat said I had all the qualities of all four houses but it eventually decided Gryffindor._

_The library, which I go to between my last lessons and dinner, has lots of books. There is so much knowledge and so many books as old as time! God! I can't wait to read it all! The librarian, Madam Pince, is nice and looks like the stereotypical librarian. _

_Classes are, so far, enlightening. The History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns, is a ghost teacher. He has this wheezy, droning voice which seems to go on days on end. He doesn't even notice that most of the students fall asleep within the first 10 minutes- it is like he doesn't care anymore. I eventually wrote my own notes during class with the book. The charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, is of goblin blood. He is the Ravenclaw Head and he said I got potential of getting my Charms Mastery as I got the unlocking spells right the first time. Do you remember Professor McGonagall? She is my Transfiguration teacher and the Head of Gryffindor as well as the Deputy Head teacher. She is really strict and really knows her subject. We learnt the Transfiguration alphabet and the formula. For Potions, we have Professor Snape who is really strict but worse than Professor McGonagall. He favours the Slytherins (he is their Head of House) but I understand his reasoning. All teachers (though they don't say it) and students treat Slytherins horribly just because You-Know-Who was sorted there and many of his followers. It is like they forget that Merlin and the previous Minister was Slytherin as well. In Herbology, we have Professor Sprout who is the Hufflepuff Head of House. We work outside in the greenhouses and so far we have only been in the 1st greenhouse which is filled with no dangerous plants. We have Astronomy, which is taught Professor Sinistra, on Wednesdays at midnight. We learn the names of difficult stars and the movement of planets. Defence against the Dark Arts is... interesting. Our teacher, Professor Quirrell, has a stutter which is not consistent. _

_I have found friends with Neville Longbottom but I am not sure about my dorm mates. They giggle about makeup, gossip and boys. Honestly you would think they are in 3rd Year not all in 1st! I met a 2nd year Hufflepuff and a 3rd year Slytherin who were named Casey Winchester and Adrian Pucey respectively. We met in the library as all of us were on the same table. I am not sure if I have made friends with other people in my year._

_I miss you. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Mimi_

Hermione reread her letter. She then rushed to the Owlery to send off her letter and wrote down her home address on the envelope before placing the letter inside. She attached it to an owl (according to the label, she was named 'Maya') and gave her a treat before she flew off.

* * *

**3rd October 1991**

Hermione still didn't get along with her year mates but Neville. She, Adrian and Casey, however, became more and more like friends each day as they learnt new thing about each other every day. They normally hung out in the library near the restricted section after school as none of them were in the same year. And that is where were right now with her sat tapping her quill on the table quietly as she sat with them.

"Minnie, what did that quill do to you?" Adrian asked as he gently took it from her trembling hands.

"It did nothing," she mumbled and then said: 'I am having my first flying lesson in 30 minutes'.

"What is wrong with having your first flying lesson?" Casey asked as he watched Hermione glanced at her watch anxiously. It read 3:02 pm.

"I am just little scared of heights," Hermione said quietly as she buried her face inside her arms.

"There is nothing wrong with being afraid of something. You will be afraid of lots of things over your life, like losing all your money, but you will grow as a human when you face your fears." Adrian told her as he pet her cinnamon- coloured, curly hair in a soothing matter.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled as she moved herself to hug Adrian.

The boys both talked about flying tips and she quickly wrote them down. She then glanced at her watch; it read 3:20 pm.

"Guys I have to go now!" Hermione said hastily as she picked up her bags (she heard a faint 'good luck!' as she went to the door) and walked quickly to the field which the class will reside. As she went, she quickly read the note she wrote and let Neville read them as well when she caught up with the other Gryffindors of her year.

She glanced at the sky and looked down at the field, seeing the rest of the Slytherins there. The school broomsticks were lying in neat lines on the ground. Adrian told her before that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high or always flew slightly to the left.

Madam Hooch showed up (she had short, grey hair with yellow eyes) and told them to get a broom. This is it. She will finally learn to fly- on an actual broom.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**I read online that children with congential heart block can do physical activities but it is advised to not do vigorous activties (like Quidditch and football). **


	4. Checkups and Speculations

**AN: I will properly won't update for a while due to this year being a crutical year in England and as always REVIEW**

* * *

**25th October 1991**

Harry sat down at one of tables in the library closest to the interception between the Law and Reference Sections_. _He sat with _Wizarding Politics and Traditions_ on the table across from him as he waited for Ron to come back from his detention after his interview with Professor McGonagall. Every First Year has an appointment with their Head of House to see if they are settling in and about their studies instead of flying class on that day. Ron, having a detention for missing homework after his interview, told him he would meet him at the Great Hall for dinner.

Madam Pince was a not patient woman. She had an over protective nature for her books was her most distinctive personality trait. But, alas, he had nowhere else to go when the Gryffindor common room has an unofficial Exploding Snap Tournament which was orchestrated by the Weasley twins. As much as he likes the game, he wasn't good enough to enter so he decided to go to the library with his book in his bag.

Harry signed as he read the passage from his book once again:

_Some families have magic which is only exclusive for that bloodline. It is thought that if the family stops due to the lack of a male heir, the family magic is transferred to the female heir's children. Family magic is exclusive to those who Lady Hecate deemed acceptable. Families who Lady Hecate deemed acceptable are rare and there is only few families alive which have blessed magic: either through dead family lines or from that direct bloodline. Families with that magic have political power in the International Wizarding Courts as well as one seat in said court._

He bit his bottom lip as he wrote this in his parchment book. His lightly ink stained fingers brushed his shaggy, midnight-black hair out of his emerald green eyes.

He glanced up to the large oak doors when he heard it open, only to see the familiar bushy brown hair that belonged to Hermione Granger. Her small stature carried the weight of a book and her book bag. The book itself was dusty and likely wasn't checked out for a long time until her. She went to Madam Pince and returned her book before her tawny eyes glanced around to find a vacant seat. Her eyes finally settled on the chair across him and approached him.

"Hello, Harry, is this seat taken?" Hermione asked and pointed at the chair.

"No, I don't mind. You can take a seat." Harry told her politely.

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione said and sat gracefully while taking out one of her parchment filled notebooks, their assigned charms book and a reference book.

They all sat in silence for a while with only the sound of a quill scratching and her muttering before they heard footsteps heading towards them.

"Miss Granger, Madam Pomfrey has asked me to tell you that she would like to see you immediately." Madam Pince informed her.

"Thank you, Madam Pince, she can expect me to be there," Hermione told the librarian and, with her lips pursed, the librarian left.

"Harry, if two older male students come here, can you tell them that I went to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked and when he nodded, she carried on. "Great! One has messy short black hair and has cyan-blue eyes. He is a Third Year Slytherin- Harry! Don't make that face! He is an alright bloke! The other one has sandy-brown hair and due to it being shoulder length, he puts it up in a low ponytail. He has hazel eyes and is a Second Year Hufflepuff. When you see them, tell them I will be back in about 10 minutes from my bimonthly appointment." While she was saying this, the First Year Gryffindor wrote down some notes about said boys' appearance and told her he will keep an eye open for them.

Hermione smiled at this and quickly packed up her stuff and rushed (well as fast as you can go) out of the library and headed straight to her Head of House.

* * *

Hermione walked quickly through the school wall, thankful that Adrian told her about the secret passages, and got to the Hospital Wing.

She opened the door and saw her private doctor in the Muggle world and her foster father. Since Hermione found out she was a witch, it was revealed to her that her doctor was a Muggleborn wizard who chose to live and work in the Muggle world. Since then, Dr Winterbourne travels to Hogwarts to do her routine checkups of her artificial pacemaker which was made by Dr Winterbourne to work in the Wizarding World. He had messy red hair with striking blue eyes and had a white coat on over a blue scrub top. Her foster father had blonde hair with brown eyes and was wearing a thick woolly jumper and plain jeans.

"Hi Hermione, how have you been feeling since I have last seen?" Her doctor asked after she was sent to go to a bed with private sheeting around it.

"I have been feeling fine though I had felt lightheaded for a few days. Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion which helped." Hermione said honestly.

"Do you remember the potion?" He asked.

"Yes, the Angustiae Ultra Potion." She told her doctor of 6 years.

Dr Winterbourne casted his wand over her body which gave him her height and weight: 149cm and 40kg.

"Now Hermione, I am going to do a spell to show an ECG scan for about a minute." He told his patient.

She nodded and felt the faintly familiar sensation occurring around where her heart is. Next to her, a faint screen showed up and her doctor saw that her heart rate going normal.

"Right everything is in order," her doctor muttered and wrote it on his notebook. He then turned to her and stated: "I recommend you taking the Angustiae Ultra potion if you feel dizzy and if you get heart palpitations or if you feel like your heartbeat is skipping frequently, please tell Madam Pomfrey. I told her to stock up on Cor potions before you got to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded and told her doctor thank you before he went to give Madam Pomfrey his report.

"Hi Dad, how is Hugo?" She asked her foster father after being hugged by the same man.

"He is doing well though he is missing his baby sister," Kaiden said cheekily and winked at the girl he raised since she was 5.

"I miss him as well. Sherlock is doing well though he is scaring my housemates a little. Dad, how is dentistry faring you since I left?" She asked as she mused about Sherlock scaring most of the Gryffindor table when she received her snake back in mid September- those weren't scared were Lee Jordan, the Weasley Siblings present (minus Ron), Oliver Wood and Harry Potter.

"It is going great though the Fox twins miss you," Kaiden told her and they heard the private sheeting draw open and told Kaiden it was time to leave. Dr Granger kissed his foster daughter's forehead before leaving the Hospital Wing.

Hermione packed up her stuff and left for the library.

* * *

When she got to the library, she was greeted by the sight of her best friends (though beginning to see them as surrogate brothers) laughing silently with Harry Potter.

"Hermione, you didn't tell us that Harry is flipping hilarious!" Casey told her as she sat down at their table. In the corner of her eye, she saw that Harry blushed faintly at the praise.

"I didn't know either. Ronald keeps distracting him when I go near him," Hermione admitted.

"Well not anymore, you Hermione Granger are my friend- no one will change that." Harry declared and nudged her arm. "Besides, he dislikes the library."

"Mione how was your appointment?" Adrian asked, changing the subject as he saw her cheeks turning red.

"It was fine- nothing is wrong," Hermione stated.

"Hermione, I have been thinking." Casey started and was interrupted by a cough which sounded like 'shocking' by Adrian who received a mock glare before continuing. "Don't you think it is weird that you, a supposed Muggleborn student, are naturally gifted in magic more specifically martial and healing?"

"Supposed?" Harry repeated with confusion written clearly on his face.

"Harry, I was found in Marylebone and I was fostered by Dr Granger." Hermione told him and he nodded, showing he understood. She then turned to question at hand. "I suppose it is weird." She pondered.

"Maybe you should get an inheritance test at Gringotts?" Harry requested.

"Yeah, I could do that in the Christmas holiday," she mused.

Just then, Madam Pince announced that dinner is going to start. The friends gathered their things and made their way to the Great Hall along with the other students in the library.

When they got inside the Great Hall, Ron was already sitting at the Gryffindor table waving for Harry to come over.

"Hey Harry! Lots of great food today! Thank goddess!" Ron appeared to not have seen Hermione as she sat next to Harry who was across from him. He kept to rambling on how hard, how gruesome Professor Snape's detention was all while stuffing some chicken inside his mouth. "Anyway, it was horrible!" He went to grab a spoonful of peas just as Hermione was going to. "Hey! I was getting that! Oh... it is you..." Ron said disdainfully.

"Ron! She is my friend," Harry lectured him as she saw the girl in question look subtly sullen next to her.

"If she is really your friend, I will try to be better around you, Hermione." Ron said to her after a few moments of silence.

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully, sending his best friend a small smile.

* * *

**Hermione will get checked every 2 months by Dr Winterbourne so he will appear more in coming chapters.**


End file.
